


I’m So Sorry

by BumblingFangirl13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Castiel does a good thing, Episode: s06e21 Let It Bleed, Fix-It of Sorts, Heavy Angst, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, hurts but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingFangirl13/pseuds/BumblingFangirl13
Summary: “Dean has asked me to erase your memories of him. He believe’s you will be safer that way.”Lisa remembered how Castiel lifted two fingers to her forehead, she remembered the silence as Castiel lowered his hand and stepped away.The angel hung his head.“I can’t.”





	I’m So Sorry

“I’m the guy that hit you.”

Lisa stared at Dean. He looked broken, hands shaking at his sides until he shoved them deep into his pockets. She listened as he spun a story about how he had lost control of his car for _just one second_ and hit them. How he was glad they were going to be okay.

_“I’m the guy that hit you and I’m so sorry.”_

Lisa knew what Dean meant to say; he had tried so hard to protect them from the horrors of his world, but he had lost control of the situation for _just one second_ and they had gotten hurt. She heard what he could never bring himself to say out loud; ‘ _it’s my fault, but I'm glad you’re okay’_.

She could feel more than see Ben nodding along.

“Take care of your mom.”

Her heart broke as his voice cracked. She glanced between Ben and Dean. She was sure he had at least suspected. The demon certainly knew, laughing maniacally as it bounced between the truth and lies, toying with Dean’s heart as it went.

_“Take care of your mom. I’m so sorry.”_

Then he was gone.

Ben stared after him. Only when Dean’s footsteps fell out of earshot did he turn back to her, tears in his eyes.

“Why?!”

Lisa thought of Castiel.

“Dean has asked me to erase your memories of him. He believes you will be safer that way. He believes if you lose your connection to him they won’t target you anymore.”

His trench coat was lopsided; significantly more rumpled on the right side, his tie had also been tied backwards. She wondered if anyone had ever pointed it out to him.

The angel hung his head.

_“Dean has asked me to erase your memories of him. I’m so sorry.”_

He had lifted two fingers to her forehead, Ben stared on, slack jawed and scared as an angel  stood over his mother.

She remembered the silence as Castiel had lowered his hand and stepped away.

“I can’t.”

She had let out the breath she had been holding.

_“I can’t. I’m so sorry.”_

He had shook his head.

“Dean Winchester is many things, but cruel is not one of them. He truly believes this would be best.”

She knew that. She understood.

“Then why won’t you do it?”

Castiel had suddenly seemed so _old_. He had looked her with eyes that held billions of years of sorrow and loss. Just for a moment Lisa had seen past the disarmingly awkward look of his vessel to the tired primordial beneath.

“Because I am not that cruel either. You deserve to know; deserve to remember. Dean fears what he would become if anything happened to his family, the ones he loves.”

The angel had glanced at Ben just a second too long for Lisa to dismiss it. Castiel knew.

“Dean will return in a moment.”

He had glanced back at the door, a deep line of displeasure creasing his forehead.

“He _must_ think you have forgotten. I’m so sorry.”

He had stepped out and a minute later Dean had stepped in, glassy eyed and shaking.

“I’m the guy that hit you.”

Ben sat beside her, copying her. Pretending to be ignorant of who Dean was.

Dean’s voice shook and so did her resolve.

Dean’s voice broke and so did her heart.

_“I’m the guy that hit you and I’m so sorry.”_


End file.
